


no chill.

by msaudreyanne



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: tumblr prompt "We started with one and now we have seven. You have no chill."
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	no chill.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyrobinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyrobinson/gifts), [thewritingpuss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingpuss/gifts).



It started by chance. They’d been at the farmers’ market and happened upon a stall that was quite noisy, despite the crowds. Anya had squealed in delight at the pen filled with puppies stationed at the front and Dmitry noticed the “Adopt Don’t Shop” banner hanging from the stall. He smiled softly, but hung off to the side as Anya cooed and loved on each of the yapping puppies. She’d need to take her time before they’d be ready to move on, especially considering their apartment had a firm “No Dog” policy.

His reverie was broken by soft meowing behind him. Turning, he saw a single black kitten in a pen, trying to pounce on the tied blanket that lined the bottom. He chuckled to himself and crouched down to get a better look, careful not to spook the animal.

“Why’re you all alone, little guy?”

It was surprising. The kitten was absolutely adorable. It deserved just as much attention as the puppies, Dmitry argued. He wiggled one of the ties, attempting to gain the kitten’s attention.

Sure enough, the little fur ball sensed the new movement and slowly changed course, stalking across the pen. Its butt gave a little wiggle and then it was jumping on top of the tie and Dmitry’s hand.

He grinned and scratched behind the kitten’s ears, heart swelling when the it leaned against his hand and purred. It was small enough it could definitely fit in his hand and Dmitry tried to remain mindful of their massive size difference.

“Oh. We always struggle to adopt out the black cats.” A woman, he assumed with the rescue, stopped to inform him. “People either think they’re bad luck or they’re awful and want to hurt the animals for fun. He was the only one like that in his litter, so unfortunately, he’s last to find a home.”

Anger unlike any he’d felt before welled up inside of him.

“Who could do such a thing? They’re just cats?”

As if sensing his distress, Anya appeared at his side, a questioning look. To Dmitry’s surprise, the kitten also looked up at him curiously.

Was he really that open of a book?

“Are you alright, Dima?”

His eyes still stuck on the kitten in front of him, arching into his hand, Dmitry nodded.

“Nastya. How do you feel about cats?”

“Masha had a fat tabby growing up. It was adorable. Why?”

“Excellent. I want to adopt this little one.”

He’d scooped up the kitten, already brainstorming names.

“What do you think, bud? Want us to be your mom and dad?”

Anya’s breath hitched and she reached forward to introduce herself to the animal.

“Hi little one! Oh, Dima! He’s so adorable. Are you serious right now?”

He nodded at both Anya and the woman who worked for the rescue. This little guy was coming home with them today. He needed a family and Dmitry was set on giving him just that.

It was really too easy. They’d signed some forms, agreed to an in-home check in 2 days’ time to make sure they were a good fit, and Anya wrote the check – for once Dmitry didn’t tease her for still carrying her ‘old lady’ money – and then they were on their way. The kitten remained stubbornly cuddled against Dmitry’s chest the entire walk home.

“I think we’ll call you Pyotr, little dude. You’ll love it. We’ve got this awesome apartment with big windows and all sorts of trouble for you to find. Oh! And you’re in charge of Spider Control. Mom hates those things.”

Anya laughed beside him, already brainstorming the list of things they’d need to pick up from the pet store.

“I never took you for a cat dad, Dima, but I’ve gotta say. I like this look on you.”

That had been several years back. Pyotr was now a healthy – “He’s fat, Dima. Face it.” – adult cat that enjoyed running the show. He was very much Dmitry’s cat, although he wasn’t above switching allegiance to Anya when the opportunity suited him, much to Dmitry’s chagrin.

And in addition to Pyotr, they’d also added Viktor, Svetlana, Ilya, Darya, Polly, and Alina. All black cats that Dmitry and Anya had rescued, with the exception of Polly and Alina.

The final two were ginger cats that had just shown up at their door one day behind Pyotr.

“Pyotr, you ladies’ man. You cannot keep bringing home your girlfriends that you find!” Anya had scolded him, but Pyotr just brushed up against her leg and went about his day as if he hadn’t disrupted their lives by adding two more mouths to feed.

They’d moved to a large house outside of the city a year ago and it had been both a blessing and a curse. They desperately needed the additional space, but Dmitry – and Pyotr – took that to mean they could adopt more feline friends.

“So Marfa called earlier, saying she’d just picked up a mama cat that was about to pop and wondering if we’d be willing to foster for a bit?” Dmitry made sure to place gentle kisses against Anya’s neck, trying to soften the blow of his words.

“Absolutely not, Dmitry Antonov Sudayev! We started with one and now we have seven.” She turned in his arms and wagged an angry finger at him. “You have no chill.”

“Awww come on. It would just be fostering! Besides, you know you love the whole gang.”

Pyotr must’ve realized the discussion was about him – _everything_ revolved around Pyotr in his mind – and he jumped up on Dmitry’s shoulder. It was a very bad trick that Dmitry had taught him as a kitten, as Anya always reminded him.

But under the combined power of Dmitry’s pout and Pyotr’s big green eyes, Anya felt her resolve weaken.

“Fine. But only to foster and I swear to God, Dmitry, _you_ are in charge of the litter boxes.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my love letter, as a dog mom, to all cat parents out there. i see you and i love you. 
> 
> 💛💛💛


End file.
